


;)

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Bondage, Bottom Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hope you like it!, Hux is Not Nice, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, No Dialogue, Sexting, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Texting, Well not really, haha - Freeform, kylo is annoying, well like bottom and toping are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kylo and Hux live together in LA, but Hux had some business to take care of in London. Kylo finds himself horny <b><i>and</i></b> lonely. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! I tried something different, and I think it kinda worked out! Sorry for the inconsistent picture size and croping, there was a problem with the website I used, :(
> 
> Here's my tumblr, [otp-kylux](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/) feel free to ask me anything!
> 
> Also, comments on fics are really appreciated! Have a good day! <3


End file.
